Confesión
by MishaBlood
Summary: Que hacer cuando te gusta el amigo de tu ex? seguir adelante o intentarlo? Y que hara él? estaria dispuesto a salir con la ex de su mejor amigo? Entren y averiguenlo


Hola a todas soy misha soy nueva esta es mi primera historia que creo, es cortita, pero con mucho cariño la cree para todos uds, a lo mejor no les guste del todo o haya problemas de redacción, pero hago lo mejor, espero sus comentarios críticos y constructivas y sí es que elogios jajaja, bueno no le doy más rollo a esto y nos estaremos viendo bye bye

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

####################

Estoy tan agotada y estresada por tanto trabajo que lo único que deseo es que sean las 19:00 para largarme de la pega e ir al bar. Necesito un buen trago, esta semana ha sido horrenda.

Miro el reloj y siento que el tiempo está congelado porque no ha pasado ni un minuto, verifico la hora en el pc pensando que a lo mejor las pilas se agotaron y que por eso el tiempo no avanza, pero me equivoco sale la misma hora 18:05. Es horrible pero trato de concentrarme en el trabajo para que así pueda correr más el tiempo.

Estoy imprimiendo el último informe para la junta cuando escucho una voz chillona gritándome.

-Sakura-chan! Qué bueno encontrarte- dice Naruto mi mejor molesto e irritante amigo.

-Naruto no grites! Que no estoy sorda, además comportarte estamos todavía en la oficina- le contesto, le he dicho un montón que no sea escandaloso pero no hace caso.

\- Relájate si no hay nadie en la oficina todos se fueron, acuérdate que hoy es viernes y apenas son las 19:00 todos vuelan de aquí, incluso me sorprende que estés aquí por tu eres la primera en irte, yo solo vine a ver por si acaso te encontraba para que nos fuéramos a tomar unos tragos junto a Hinata-chan- comenta todo sonrojado

Me quedo sorprendida por lo que me dice miro a mi alrededor y efectivamente no hay nadie, no me fije en eso porque estaba tan metida en terminar luego los informes para irme que perdí el sentido del tiempo.

\- Aaahh que rabiaaaa no me di cuenta estaba concentrada en terminar en estos informe, pero ya termine así que vamos por ese trago - le digo mientras voy a recoger mis cosas

\- Muy bien Sakura-Chan allá vamos, Hinata-chan nos espera en la recepción- dice contento

Salimos de la oficina y tomamos el ascensor, cuando llegamos al primer piso nos encontramos con Hinata mi amiga y la novia de Naruto, me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo

\- Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás? Últimamente has estado desaparecida sobre todo desde que empezaste a salir con Naruto - le digo sonriendo picarona

\- Estoy bien y no he estado desaparecida más bien es otra la desaparecida desde que termino tú relación con Sasori estas encerrada en tu departamento y ni sales como antes solo te enfocas en trabajar - me dice seria con el ceño fruncido

La miro molesta pero no quiero discutir, porque en parte tiene razón desde que me termino Sasori no he salido mucho y me he enfocado en el trabajo, y no es porque este triste o algo por el estilo más bien estoy molesta por como terminaron las cosas ya que fue patético por como termino la relación de solo recordarlo me da rabia.

Flash back

 _Estaba viendo una película cuando me llega un WhatsApp pongo en pausa la película y veo de quien es el mensaje y verifico que es de Sasori_

 _ **De Amor Sasori**_

 _.-Sakura quiero terminar.- 23:00_

 _Lo releo varias veces una y otra vez pensando que fuera una broma o algo por el estilo, pero no dice nada más, así que le respondo._

 _ **Para Amor Sasori**_

 _.-En serio?, 23:05_

 _ **De Amor Sasori**_

 _.-Si, mi amor por ti se acabó, lo siento.- 23:06_

 _Miro atónica el mensaje y unas lágrimas corren por mi mejilla, pero no de tristeza si no de molestia rabia, ira de todo, porque quien en su sano juicio termina una relación por WhatsApp. Y porque tan de repente su amor por mi murió, si ayer nos vimos pasamos todo el día juntos. Decido responderle_

 _ **De Amor Sasori**_

 _.- Gracias por hacerme las cosas más fáciles, yo justo iba a decirte esto en la cita de mañana pero me ahorraste las molestia.- 23:10_

 _Toma esa, ¿creías que iba rogarte que no termináramos? Jamás rogare amor, aunque ame a esa persona con locura, porque yo pienso con la cabeza no con el corazón ya que el corazón es el más traicionero._

 _Después de eso no recibí ni un mensaje de él, pasaron los días y me di cuenta que realmente no lo quería solo era compromiso y cariño. Así que me concentre en el trabajo y más en mí, por eso no salía mucho, porque dedicaba a jugar en el pc leer y escribir, antes no hacía mucho de eso porque Sasori me consumía todo mi tiempo libre incluso en horario de trabajo que me llamaba a cada rato me distraía y no podía hacer bien mi trabajo._

 _Fin flash back_

\- Vamos Hinata no te pongas pesada, solo he dedicado mi tiempo para mi nada más, ya te lo he dicho, pero no quieres creer, además es capitulo pasado, así que ahora mismo vamos a tomar unas copas-. La tomo del brazo y la arrastro al bar – Vamos Naruto no te quedes atrás si no te dejamos solo-. le digo riéndome

Entramos al bar y vemos que hay un poco de gente ya que es viernes y la mayoría del trabajo pasan aquí ya que está a la vuelta de la oficina, es una gran ventaja este bar. Nos acercamos a la barra y nos sentamos, llamo al barman para que nos traiga los tragos muero de sed, cuando el barman se da la vuelta me quedo de piedra, es él increíble guapísimo de Itachi y amigo de Sasori ósea debería estar prohibido ya que los amigos no se meten con la ex del otro esa es la regla que tienen ellos. Pero es que esta para comérselo, es alto cabello largo negro atado a una coleta baja, ojos negros como la noche, tiene un cuerpo fornido ya que va al gym y si! lo he visto sin camiseta y tiene una tableta de chocolate exquisita que te dan ganas de lamerlo entero. Me pregunto que hace aquí, ya que la última vez que vine aquí él no trabajaba. Escucho un carraspeo y salgo de mi ensoñación y veo que me está mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sakura me estas escuchando? - me dice viéndome fijamente

Me pillo observándolo que horror siento que mi cara caliente debo estar como tomate

\- Eh eh no, lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿qué me decías? - uff mejor contrólate Sakura no aparezcas como idiota enfrente de él, siento que mi corazón se saldrá con lo rápido que palpita

\- Que como has estado, que hace tiempo que no nos habíamos visto-. Me dice mientras me sonríe

\- Bien gracias y tú?, bueno he tenido mucho trabajo y como ahora no estoy con Sasori menos nos vemos – le digo, aunque me toma desprevenida esa pregunta ya que q como es amigo de Sasori y no mío es difícil verse.

\- Si, asi supe, ¿y cómo lo llevas? - me dice mientras observa detenidamente

\- Bien no te preocupes, además ya paso arto tiempo-. Le doy una gran sonrisa para que me crea

Siempre es tan atento cada vez que lo veía se acercaba a mí para conversar y ver como estaba, se preocupaba que estuviera cómoda cuando íbamos de fiesta y me dejaba sola Sasori, me encantaba incluso me atraía, pero nunca hice nada porque le era fiel Sasori y porque le quería en ese momento, a pensar que han pasado 6 meses de mi ruptura y de que no lo he visto sigue atrayéndome y como no con ese cuerpazo y lo dulce y atento que es.

\- Me alegro mucho escucharte decir eso-. Sonríe y me giña un ojo, dirige la mirada a mis amigos y les pregunta que desean tomar.

¿Qué a sido eso, me giño el ojo? Uff por favor corazoncito para si sigues así me provocaras un infarto y no quiero morir virgen, me rio de mi propia broma.

\- ¿Qué están divertido? -. Me dice mientras se acerca más a mi pone los antebrazos en la barra y se gana a la altura de mis ojos.

Oh por Dios ahora sí que me dará el infarto

\- Eh no nada, solo me acorde de algo no mas jeje -. Siento mi cara arder debo verme horrible

\- Ok, ¿y que deseas tomar? – me dice

\- Un ron cola por favor- le digo mientras se aleja para hacer los tragos.

\- Y dime Sakurita que fue eso? Ese chico te comía con la mirada- me dice Hinata mirándome con picardía.

Me miran los 2 con las cejas alzadas como diciendo ya y? que paso aquí cuéntalo altiro

\- No fue nada, solo imaginaciones tuyas no digas bobadas él no me estaba comiéndome con la mirada, ademas es amigo de Sasori es imposible que pase algo-. Le digo cabizbaja recordando eso

\- Hay Sakura no digas tonterías que tiene que ver eso? Si tú estás soltera puedes hacer lo que sea, además sería una venganza perfecta salir con ese bombón. - dice moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo

-Hey amor como dices eso? Acaso yo no soy tu bombón? – dice Naruto con cara de puchero

\- Claro que lo eres amor si yo lo digo para Sakura, yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi vida-. Le dice mientras le hace cariño en la cara y le da un tierno beso.

\- Ya se pusieron dulzones melosos, me dará un coma diabético si los sigo viendo. - Siempre son así que a veces me da un poco de envidia ya que me encantaría tener una relación así.

-jaja que exagerada Sakura-Chan-.

Corro la vista y busco a Itachi lo veo atendiendo a unas chicas que le están coqueteando y él les sigue el juego, una saca un papel se estira por la barra y se lo guarda en la parte de atrás de los jeans y después se quedan mirando ella se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo, no sé qué le dice, pero debo imaginarlo, él no hace nada por alejarse de la chica le responde y se aleja para seguir sirviendo. Me hierve la sangre porque hace un momento el de verdad estaba coqueteando conmigo o creo que fue así. Decido desviar la vista y enfocarme en la conversación con mis amigos, hasta que nos interrumpe.

\- Aquí están sus tragos -. Dice mientras les entrega los tragos a mis amigos y después a mí me guiña un ojo me sonríe y me dice. - Este va por la casa. -

\- No gracias, deseo pagar el trago- le digo fría y molesta a la vez

Él se ve sorprendido por mi manera de contestarle, pero no me importa porque no soy cualquier chica que puede coquetear y al segundo coquetea con otra.

\- Insisto no tienes de que preocuparte – dice serio y se va ya que del otro extremo de la barra lo están llamando.

No alcanzo a decirle nada ya que se estaba alejando, mis amigos me miran y ríen, prefiero seguirle el juego y reír, la idea de venir es pasarlo bien y distraerse así que intentare olvidarme de que Itachi está aquí. Seguimos una hora charlando y ya estoy ebria mi guante no es mucho mis amigos están algo ebrios, pero no tanto como yo, nos reímos por cualquier cosa. A veces siento la mirada de Itachi en mí, pero prefiero ignorarlo, ha tratado de conversar conmigo, pero he sido cortante con él y parece que se da por vencido.

Hinata me dice que quiere ir al baño y Naruto se ofrece a acompañarla según porque no quiere que se pierda, ja ja creen que nací ayer? Estos se van a revolcar, así que le digo al Naruto que sin gorrito no hay fiesta, se sonroja todo porque ya vio que lo descubrí, no me dice nada y se va con ella. En eso veo que Itachi se acerca y le pido otro ron cola.

-Sakura deberías parar ya estás un poco ebria- me dice en tono preocupado

\- No me digas que debo o no hacer, yo no te digo que dejes de coquetear con cual mujer aparezca ante ti.- ups maldito alcohol que me hace hablar de más. Aaah maldición ya que importa mejor decirlo ahora que tengo valor y que puedo hablar bien. - Te he visto coquetear con toda chica que se acerca a la barra a pedir un trago incluso conmigo dime por qué?-. el parece desconcertado con lo que le dije y después se pone a reír. – ¿De qué te estas riendo? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? - le miro molesta

\- Sakura no me estoy burlando de ti más bien me parece gracioso como hablas estando ebria- me dice con una sonrisa. - Además yo no estaba coqueteando con ninguna de ellas solo era amable. -

\- Y conmigo? ¿Estabas coqueteando? - espero su respuesta, pero no llega rápido me desespero y decido continuar. – Sabes desde el día que te conocí me gustaste, pero no dije ni hice nada porque estaba con Sasori y yo le quería y era fiel, pero ahora que ya estoy sola puedo decirlo sin culpa ni remordimiento. Necesitaba decirlo- le miró fijamente y seria para que vea que lo que dije es verdad.

\- Sakura no sabes de que estás hablando estas borracha y no piensas bien. - me mira preocupado y confundido a la vez

\- Acaso los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad? Bueno soy uno de ellos una borracha y te digo la verdad, pero si no me crees allá tú, mejor me largo. - tomo mi bolso y me pongo de pie, pero siento que todo da vueltas y siento que me tiran del brazo para evitar caerme y me fijo que fue Itachi.

\- Ten cuidado puedes hacerte daño, ven siéntate otra vez no puedes irte en este estado ¿dónde están tus amigos? - dice eso mientras mira para todos lados buscando con la mirado a mis amigos.

\- Ellos se fueron hacer niños así que están muy ocupados no podemos molestarlos-. Le digo eso riéndome de mi supuesta broma

\- Bien yo te llevo a casa, espérame aquí iré a buscar mis cosas. - dice eso y se va

No me respondió nada de lo que le dije, parece que hice el ridículo pero que esperaba? Que me dijera yo también siento algo por ti Sakura? Que ilusa, mejor me largo de aquí, no quiero su lastima ni preocupación por nada, así que hago el intento de ponerme de pie y no caerme cuando veo que me estabilizo decido caminar, estoy llegando a salida cuando escucho mi nombre y se que es él, pero no decido parar y sigo caminando, salgo a la calle y busco un taxi, en eso sale Itachi me mira y viene hacia mí.

-Porque te fuiste sin mí? Te dije que esperaras, ¿acaso no ves que puede pasar algo malo estando en ese estado? -. me mira enojado frunciendo el ceño.

\- No quiero tu ayuda ni lastima así que déjame en paz y ve a buscar otra chica que te necesite-. Le digo molesta y dolida

\- Sí que necesitas mi ayuda, y no te tengo lastima solo estoy preocupado por ti, no estoy interesado en otra chica si no en ti.- se acerca a mí y toma mi cara con sus manos.- Sakura vamos te llevare a casa y mañana hablamos cuando estés mejor -

Siento su aliento chocar con mi boca deseo tanto besarlo, me pongo de puntitas para acercarme a él estoy a punto de rosar sus labios cuando todo veo todo negro y ya no recuerdo nada.

##############################

Siento un rico aroma que no sé dónde proviene, me doy vueltas en la cama para despertar y siento una horrible punzada en la cabeza y empiezo a recordar todo lo que paso anoche, mi salida con mis amigos, Itachi en el bar, Itachi coqueteando conmigo, Itachi coqueteando con otras, después cuando le reclamé y le confesé que me gustaba, después salgo del bar y el me sigue y dice algo que yo le importo y no las otras mujeres y después todo se vuelve negro. ¡Oh! rayos en que estaba pensando? No volveré a tomar más, jaja que irónica esa frase. Abro los ojos y observo que estoy en mi cama, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?, miro mi ropa y veo que estoy en piyama, pero ¿cómo? Si ayer estaba con vestido, en eso escucho la puerta abrirse grito y me tapo hasta la nariz, y veo que es Itachi entrando con una bandeja de desayuno y me sonríe.

-Buenos días bella durmiente veo que te despertaste justo para el desayuno- deja la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sienta en mi cama.

-Itachi que haces aquí? Como es que estoy así en mi cama?- Estoy muy confundida, por lo que veo no pasó nada anoche porque tengo ropa puesta y el otro lado de mi cama esta hecho eso quiere decir que no durmió conmigo, por un lado me alivia y por otro no, aah las cosas que pienso mejor concéntrate en la respuesta que te dé.

\- Bueno después que saliste del bar sin mí, te alcance te convencí de que llevaría a casa y cuando aceptaste te desmayaste y te traje, cuando llegamos te despertaste y dijiste que te dolía el estómago y vomitaste en la sala manchaste tu ropa así que te lleve al baño te ayude a limpiarte y bueno te tuve que sacarte la ropa y ponerte otra. - dice medio preocupado y con media sonrisa

¿Me vio sin ropa? Hay por Dios que vergüenza y más encima vomite y el me vio aaa trágame tierra, pero por lo menos debo agradecer que me ayudo, aunque sea vergonzoso

\- Eh bueno disculpa por todo lo que paso nunca me había pasado eso, no sé qué paso, aun asi muchas gracias por ayudarme, espero que no te hayas aprovechado de mi estado. - le digo en broma para calmar los nervios

\- Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti Sakura tú eres muy importante para mí -. Dice eso mientras acerca su mano y me acaricia mi mejilla y yo me inclino para sentir más su caricia

Si esas palabras significan lo que creo que es, debería confirmarle lo que dije anoche

\- Yo Itachi, todo lo que dije anoche es cierto me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi, puede sonar mal ya que estaba con Sasori en ese entonces, pero yo no acerque a ti por lo mismo porque no era correcto, pero ahora estoy sola y puedo decírtelo me gustas mucho Itachi-. Le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo y acerco mi mano a su mejilla y lo acaricio igual que él a mi

\- Esperaba que tus palabras fueran reales, cuando anoche me lo dijiste fui muy feliz, tú también me gustas Sakura y mucho, pero al segundo me desanime porque pensé que era el alcohol y tú no estabas bien. Por eso me quede para confirmarlo y decirte que me gustas. Cuando te conocí yo también sentí lo mismo por ti pero por lealtad a mi amistad con Sasori no interferí por eso cuando supe que terminaron lo único que quería era estar contigo, pero no actué altiro por respecto a ti y a él así que espere el tiempo suficiente para conquistarte pero cuando te vi anoche en el bar y te pregunte que como estabas en lo relacionado con Sasori me dijiste que estabas más que bien, así que me decidí a actuar. - me dice eso mientras se acerca más a mi

\- Haberlo sabido lo hubiera dicho en el momento que termino mi relación, porque después me di cuenta que solo tenía cariño a Sasori. - le digo mientras yo acorto más la distancia para besarnos y en el último momento justo cuando rosamos nuestros labios me retiro. El me mira sorprendido por mi actitud así que decido hablar. – No me he lavado los dientes y dijiste anoche que vomite debo tener un aliento asqueroso-. decido levantarme de la cama para ir al baño cuando escucho su carcajada. – No te rías no es gracioso-.

Entro al baño y me lavo los dientes todavía escucho la risa de él, me miro al espejo y me veo horrible y así iba a besar a Itachi, decido arreglarme un poco y cuando siento que estoy media presentable salgo. El sigue sentado en la cama comiendo el desayuno que preparo

\- Oye no te comas mi desayuno- le digo bromeando el se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo, saco una tostada y me siento al lado de él y me mira.

\- Sabes anoche cuando vomitaste dijiste lo mismo q tu aliento debía estar asqueroso y te lavaste los dientes como por 5 minuto-. Dice eso sonriendo y contenido una risa

\- Es que para mí lavarme los dientes es sagrado y más cuando tengo ganas de besar al chico más sexy del mundo, así que reanudemos lo que dejamos a medias-. Le digo

\- Sera un placer continuar – me dice

Él se acerca con su mano derecha va hacia mi nuca y la otra en mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente me empuja hacia la cama y se posiciona encima mío, me encanta tener su cuerpo encima, baja una mano y me acaricia del cuello hasta mi pierna, siento electricidad donde me toca y un calor entre mis piernas, así que dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se conozcan y se quieran.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia tanto como a mi, saludos


End file.
